


Red hot ice

by Corina (CorinaLannister)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Bondage, Consensual, F/F, Ice Play, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/Corina
Summary: In which Hermione and Minerva realise that they are meant for each other. This details one of their escapades in the Room of Requirement where they are away from prying eyes and ears.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Minerva McGonagall
Kudos: 66
Collections: Femslash After Dark 2020





	Red hot ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Femslash_writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femslash_writer/gifts).



Hermione felt like she was breaking the rules, this was wrong but at the same time it felt right. Sneaking out of the common room in the dead of night to stalk down to the Room of Requirement, if only Harry and Ron were here and not at auror training. They would not believe it even if they had seen it with their own eyes. Hermione willingly breaking the rules to meet someone in the dead of night for an illicit arrangement. After their hunt for horcruxes Harry and Ron had both been offered entry into the training without having completed their NEWTS. Hermione had too but she had a thirst for knowledge that the boys would not understand. They wished her well when she went back to Hogwarts but she knew that their friendship might essentially be over, or at least be different considering the different paths they were taking in life. Hermione had completed her 8th year of schooling and was now undertaking an apprentice at Hogwarts, she longed to be a Professor at Hogwarts once day. 

Even though Hermione was technically of legal age in the Wizarding community she felt like sharing intimate moments with one of her Professors had to be kept under wraps for a little while longer. It was her muggle side coming out, being involved with the person who was giving you an apprenticeship would be frowned upon. One of the ways in which she was breaking rules was by roaming the corridors late at night. After all, they had to make sure they were not disturbed and where better to do that than the Room of Requirement after most other students were safely tucked in their beds. Only the rule breakers would be out, herself included. 

When she had come back after the war was won everything had changed. Not only had she grown up. She had discovered more about herself, she had matured and knew what she wanted. It started with little interactions such as making more small talk in the corridors or classrooms. Yet, it had involved to chess games and in-depth discussion on transfiguration theory. Soon after that, it was firewhiskey and before they knew it secrets were let out. Hermione could have sworn they had both drunk veritaserum. They had spilled all their secrets with each other. A mutual respect was formed between them before it turned to something more. One thing had led to another and now they needed alone time in the Room of Requirement. 

Pacing in front of the wall in an empty corridor of the castle, Hermione thought about what she needed, a safe place to relax and unwind. The thought making its way around her head in a few different formats as she paced. The door appeared and Hermione entered without hesitation. Inside was a raised water bed, which enveloped more than half the room. There were cushions piled high on it, all in Gryffindor reds and golds. On the other side of the room was a floating wizards chess board and Minerva was already sat at it waiting for her game. 

“Hermione, good of you to join me,” Minerva summoned over a tray with a bottle of firewhiskey and two glasses. She twirled her wand and they started to pour themselves.  
“Good evening Minerva, I hope your classes were not too taxing today. They won’t affect your performance tonight will they”

“I assure you they weren’t taxing enough to throw me off my game”

“Shall we continue on from where we left of last night?” Hermione questioned after picking up her firewhiskey and taking a sip. 

“Of course, Hermione. You remember the drill.” 

They got lost in their game of wizards chess and their thrilling conversation about the pros and cons of using porcupines vs rats for transfiguration lessons. Later on that evening, they ended up drinking another bottle of firewhiskey between them and were giggling uncontrollably on the bed. Minerva was sat up against the pile of plush cushions and Hermione could only lay sprawled across the bed with her head in her lap. They were regaling each other of tales from the past and generally enjoying each others company to the fullest. They laughed for a good while after Hermione told Minerva what is was like to have a face of a cat after her Polyjuice potion was a spectacular disaster. It was only because Minerva knew that feeling too well, she spent a good portion of her time as a cat. Her Animagus form was a huge part of her life. Once their laughter had ebbed away, they descended into a peaceful silence. 

Minerva was running her hand through Hermione’s hair like a comb and it was making Hermione almost purr with delight. 

“Hermione, one would think you have the same Animagus form as me,” Minerva gently chided Hermione. Hermione stopped looked up and didn’t make eye contact prompting Minerva to sit up straighter and jostle her. A hand found her chin then and Hermione found her face being directed upwards so that they were looking into each others eyes. “Hermione. Do you not know what your Animagus form is?”

Hermione gently shook her head and closed her eyes. The brightest witch of her age and she could not master this. What would she think of her now? 

“Hermione, look at me. I do not think worse of you. You are clever, resourceful, talented and can think on your feet. You are also brave, trustworthy and beautiful. Those are some of the reasons I have fallen in love with you.” 

Hermione was in awe and she tried and failed to blink back some tears. One escaped and Minerva brushed it away with her thumb. Hermione used her arms to brace herself and pusher her upper body upwards so that their lips could meet. It was a slow and soft kiss. A kiss that showed compassion and love. It was chaste and over almost as soon as it had began. Both witches were left breathless. The look in their eyes showed that they wanted to move on from reminiscing for the time being. They had that hungry look, they wanted to enjoy themselves. 

A shy grin formed on Hermione’s face, “Would you like to get one of the books out of your restricted selection?” 

“I thought you would never ask Hermione,” a flick of her wand later and a book appeared in her hand. ‘Magical Enhancement of Feminine Sexual Situations’. “Pick a page, Hermione. Choose wisely.” 

“394,” Hermione stated without hesitation and then winced. The book had flipped past lots of moving pictures before landing on 394. They both looked at each other with delight. This was a new page, something they had not tried before. It showed a depiction of one person tied to a desk blindfolded and the other placing ice cubes down the valley of their breasts. It then moved on to them following the trail of ice with their tongue. Hermione could get behind this scenario, the page was titles ‘Ice Play’. Just watching the couple on the page gave Hermione a thrill. 

“Engorgio,” Minerva had already expanded the floating chess table to the right size and was pondering what sort of ties to use when Hermione conjured some vines. “They’ll do perfectly.”

Hermione found herself on the end of a levitation spell and was divested of her muggle clothing with the flick of a wand. Hermione found herself tied onto the table with her conjured plant vines only a second after her clothes were gone. Her wrists and her ankles were successfully tied down and she was at the mercy of Minerva. They trusted each other and nothing could go wrong. They need only say the safe word ‘Lemon drop’ should they not wish to continue. 

“Eager aren’t we Minnie,” Hermione teased but then had to arch her back when something cold was placed on her neck. It was in direct contrast to the warmth of her body and the warmth of the tongue which followed the trail the ice cube was leaving in its wake. Hermione could feel it being guided around her neck, then her breasts, down her stomach, getting closer to the place where she wanted it to be. 

“This was an amazing idea. You taste of vanilla with subtle hints of caramel. I’m letting you pick the pages all the time,” Minerva stated whilst lapping up the mess the ice left behind between Hermione’s breasts. Her hands also came up to fondle Hermione’s nipples at the same time. Hermione cried out in delight, a familiar burning and ache occurring between her legs. 

“Yes, it was. Page 394 is my favourite page so far.”

“Hermione, you haven’t seen everything yet. We have many more pages to go. You could change your mind.”

Hermione nodded vigorously, straining against her bonds as she wished to touch her lover. The ice cube had long since melted between their bodies and their time was nearly up for that evening. Neither wanted to leave so Hermione spoke up “Pick a number, Minnie. I’m sure we can get one more page done tonight…Maybe two. It is Sunday tomorrow after all.”


End file.
